A promise of a Lifetime
by Windromance205
Summary: A Kuroo Tetsuro and Oikawa Tooru story


How much you love a person cannot be measured by anything.

Not by the length of time you waited for him to come back. Or by the amount of struggle you had gone through for this annoying, stubborn and yet beloved man.

He cannot measure his love.

For Kuroo, his love was boundless, limitless and immeasurable. Something he wouldn't have realized if Oikawa Tooru had not butt heads with him the moment they met. It was not love at first sight. Definitely not. Oikawa Tooru may have a pretty face but his warped personality quickly outshined his good points.

No matter where and when, any place can quickly become a battlefield when Kuroo Tetsuro and Oikawa Tooru laid eyes on each other.

Their constant arguments eventually lead to a twisted kind of friendship, and the people around them can't decide which was worse.

It was a very long time of denial and roundabout way until they realize they were in love.

And contrary to what everyone believed, they both took their time around each other, carefully and innocently. They had their fair share of clumsy kisses, i-miss-you-but-i-won't-tell-you hugs, covert touches, and flirtatious smirks.

Their 'Who Can Woo Who' game was too strong none of them backed down until they need to decide who should pitch and who should catch.

It was the good old times.

But of course, their relationship was not perfect, they fought loud and threathened each other goodbye many times, and many times they find themselves coming back to each others arms.

They hated how much they can't live without each other.

How time passed them by so quickly. It's almost as if their lives started the moment they met.

He loved how Oikawa would melt in his arms at night. And Oikawa loved how unconsciously Kuroo would touch him whenever he's close.

Kuroo loves Oikawa, and Oikawa was in love with Kuroo, everyone around them were witnesses to their different kind of story.

Days and weeks turned to months and years.

It was already obvious that they'd spend the rest of their lives kicking each other off the bed at night, and betting who would wash the dirty dishes and argue on who's turn to have the power over the remote.

And everytime Kuroo Tetsurou would look at everyone's 'Trashykawa' he would always have that boyish and satisfied smile.

Tooru wouldn't say it, but he always find it very childlike and endearing.

Once when Kuroo thought Oikawa had fallen asleep, he would leisurely run his fingers along Oikawa's skin, kissed his hair and find himself aroused once more even after their endless lovemaking. He would breathe in Oikawa's scent and embrace him.

"Marry me, Tooru. Let's grow old together, the two of us. I'll make love to you everyday. I'll be with you for the rest of my life"

Oikawa would pout in the darkness and raises his hand, wriggling his fingers, "my ring? if you're proposing don't do it half-heartedly, sheesh"

Though surprised, Kuroo would chuckle, he should have seen it coming.

Oikawa Tooru was forced to keep a promise. They grew old together, old enough to see someone start their life and old enough to accept the reality of life that everything in this world has an end and Oikawa was forced to accept that. But when Kuroo's body lay in front of him, peaceful and as if he's only sleeping, he couldn't help but be mad.

"How dare you selfishly move on to another place without me, you bastard" he would bawl his eyes out. Wiping his snot with his sleeve.

Until the very end, Oikawa would like to remember his last interaction with Kuroo as if Kuroo can still retort back and make fun of him.

He took the hand of the man he so loved, but it no longer yield the same warmth Kuroo held, placed it in his cheek, kissed it and smiled.

"I kept the promise, now let me be with you"

Their love knows no end, Oikawa believed.

 _"Tooru, don't die before me. You can die after I do. Alright, it's decided by default, let's do the pinky promise"_

 _"why the sudden-"_

 _"I just don't want to live in_ _this world without an Oikawa Tooru. That's all."_


End file.
